


Not yet, My Dear

by FadedSanity



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel has anxiety and is trying his damn hardest, Domestic Fluff, Kisses, M/M, The slightest hint of self-esteem issues, This is just really fluffy tbh, all of the kisses, definitely a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSanity/pseuds/FadedSanity
Summary: Alastor isn't quite ready to kiss Angel properly yet, so Angel thinks up alternative ways to kiss him!! STARTING 2020 OF STRONG... I STILL CANNOT SUMMARIES MY STORIES !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 387





	1. Soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Oops... It's been a hot year since I last wrote anything!
> 
> This idea has been stuck in my fuckin' mind for months now and I could NOT wait to write it out for ya'll. This ship will kill me, that I can guarantee! I'm just indulging in that sweet... sweet domestic fluff, don't mind me
> 
> Writing schedule is still crap and I still can't punctuate sentences to save my life... but! I do very much hope ya'll enjoyed this story!  
> Tell me what ya'll think of it so far! There will be more chapters coming (hopefully sooner, rather than later)
> 
> (I will produce more chapter! do not worry!)
> 
> ~ Criticism is always appreciated ~
> 
> Toodles~

This was the last place Angel had ever though he would be on new years eve, perhaps his own home or even INSIDE the hotel itself but no... Alastor had practically dragged him by his arms, only a few minutes prior, to the roof of the hotel. It was a strange request at first but once Angel had seen the overly excited expression on Alastor's face, he complied anyway; it wasn't like Alastor to get quite this excited over something.

Being dragged up to the roof of the hotel was a great pain in the ass, the place was huge and practically read like a maze; all of its ups and downs, lefts and rights, the place was one giant fuckin' fun house. They, luckily for Angel, hadn't gotten lost, for it seemed that Alastor knew this place better than Angel did.

"We ain't gonna get lost then? is this what cha tellin' me?" Angel had teased.

"Of course not, my dear! I know this hotel like the back of my hand!" 

Angel rolled his eyes and let out a soft sigh, on the plus side of this journey it gave him time to reflect on this past year, how far himself and Al had actually come while in this relationship. He looks at the very eager man in front of him, dragging him through the twisting halls and... don't even get him started on how many stairs this place had. A strange feeling had settled in Angel's chest, he knew it all too well though, he never had bet on adoring someone this much in his life, he never had felt such strong feelings for anyone else.

He still had some doubts, of course but Al would always shoot them down with a soft kiss to the forehead and quiet whispers of pure adoration. There was no doubt that he was loved very much, some days he just had to hear that loving hushed tone of comfort to quiet the anxiety ridden voice deep within his conscience.

Angel liked to look back on the positives though, the soft kisses that they had both shared within the year, albeit, Angel did have to find alternative ways to kiss Al as he wasn't quite ready to kiss him properly yet; Angel had respected that though, they both had boundaries after all.

**1.**

"Can I kiss ya?" Angel questioned, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"That would all depend on where it is that you wish to kiss me, dear"

Angel looked at him and hummed softly, it had been a few days now since Alastor had "declared" his love; he says 'declared' as if he had done it by throwing a party or something but it was more so an accident than anything else. It had been another "argument," perhaps not so much as an 'argument' per se, more so a... pointless bickering match, if you will. Angel couldn't exactly remember what it was that they had started arguing about as he had left and gotten drunk shortly after but he figured it was over something ridiculous, as it usually was.

Much to Angel's shock and absolute astonishment, Alastor was not lying; at least, he thought he wasn't anyway. He wasn't quite ready to push the nagging voice out of his head yet, it had only been a few days and Angel was not prepared to become a laughing stock when Alastor caved in and told him that this was all just a joke, that didn't sound like something he would do but... Angel could never be quite sure.

He hoped to hell that that wasn't the case though.

"Your lips?" Angel questioned again with a quirk of his brow.

He could feel the gentle rumble of laughter in Alastor's chest before he could hear it.

"Not yet, my dear."

His smile was gentle, softer than it usually was.

Angel clicked his tongue and huffed out a laugh, the obnoxiously loud voice in the back of his mind was back, it was louder this time though and that was very annoying. Angel smiled at him, despite his nagging anxieties, he would push those away for now and let them boil outta control later, when the voice could no longer be ignored.

"Ok! soooo, what i'm hearin' is that I can't kiss yer lips? and probably not any other places either?"

"I never said I was uncomfortable with you kissing me anywhere else... although, the obvious places are off limits, for the time being."

"Soooo?? I can think up different ways to kiss ya then?" Angel bats his eyelashes and delivers a sweet and 'innocent' smile.

"Yes, you may think up alternatives ways to kiss me"

Angel pushes himself up and on to his feet, stretching his arms out behind his back and producing a loud moan. He laughs and looks over at Alastor who does not look at all amused.

"Must you do that? and in the hotel no less?"

Angel shakes his head and leans down to give Al a kiss on his cheek, gentle and yet, filled with love.

"Hey! You should know how I am by now, this is what ya signed up for, doll"

He winks at him, this is exactly what Al had signed up for and he obviously knew it, they've know each other for ages now and no way in hell has he not gotten used to his personality yet. Al looked up at him and rolled his eyes, letting out a small chuckle and burying his nose back in to the book he had been reading before Angel had appeared and interrupted him.

"Where are you off to today then?" Alastor asks, glancing up and looking over the rim of his glasses at Angel. _'_ _did he really need those?'_

"Out, duh? gonna go see Cherri!"

"To wreak havoc, no doubt"

"Me?! causing chaos?... never!" Angel gasped, huffing out a dramatic sigh.

"Of course, you would never" 

They both share a laugh, Angel could see this happening a lot; pocking fun at each other, not in a hurtful way but rather... in a playful manner. Angel blows Al a kiss and shoots him a quick smile, calling back to him before he walks out the door.

"Luv ya!"

**2.**

Angel knew that Al liked to sew things, he created very detailed designs and patterns and obviously had an eye for this sort of thing. On the rare occasions he was allowed to watch him, Angel was instantly hooked in, mesmerised by his quick but very smooth hand movements.

Angel didn't really understand a thing that he was doing but he loved to watch Al embroider clothes, it was the only time that Angel was ever still and quiet; the only reason being, that he didn't want to distract Alastor.

This particular piece belonged to Charlie, who had politely asked Alastor if he could embroider gold accents on to her white evening gown, of course Alastor had obliged; it was never fun to see the princess upset, so really, he had no choice.

"It's a very pretty dress, don't cha think?" Angel whispered.

Alastor only hummed in response.

The dress was stunning, he would be lying if he said it wasn't. it was strapless and rested just below the shoulders, the bell sleeves and long train were being embroidered from the hem up in a golden thread; planning on complimenting the white perfectly, there were no doubts that it would.

Angel sighed out with content as he heard the, all to familiar sound of the radio crackle on as it began to play one of Alastor's old time tunes, he didn't really understand why Al loved this music so much but Angel loved to heard him humming along with it, so he guessed it didn't really matter.

They sit like that for a while, Alastor carefully looping the thread through the fabric of the dress and Angel admiring his hard work and concentration, it was peaceful and they both seemed content with staying silent and just enjoying each others company.

"Tell me, what does Charlie need this dress for?" Angel questioned softly, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere with a loud voice.

"Herself and Vaggie are going out for their anniversary in a few days, that is the reason for the dress, my dear"

Angel only hums out a small _'ah'_ in response. That did make sense, Charlie always wanted to look nice for Vaggie, especially on their anniversary no less.

 _'Maybe_ _he should ask if she wanted him to do her makeup?'_

Angel takes a glance back over towards Alastor who is now back to being completely immersed in making the patterns on each sleeve match, it's nice seeing him like this though, jacket off and sleeve rolled up to the elbows; a very rare sight indeed. Angel takes notice of a drop of something red hitting the floor and quirks an eyebrow, it didn't take him very long to figure out what it was though.

"Al!"

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a great idea to talk to him while he was busy.

"Hmm?"

Alastor was quick to stop, he turned his head to Angel and raised an eyebrow, _'had he not felt that?'_

"You're bleedin'! if ya get blood on her _white_ dress, she will blow a fuse!" Angel scoffs, grabbing the needle and thread from his hand and placing it on the desk behind him.

"Oh! it would seem that you are right, my dear. I'm lucky you're here or that would have ended in disaster!" Alastor chuckles.

Angel rolls his eyes and grabs his hands, spinning him round and placing them down on to the desk, how he didn't feel the needle jabbing in to his skin Angel may never know. He knows for a fact that Alastor keeps plasters in one of the drawers for times exactly like this, he was right... Al did keep plasters.

"Maybe it's not the best idea to talk to ya while yer workin', hu?" Angel laughs, it was shaky though, _'why did he feel like crying?'_

Alastor only laughs in response, furthering Angel's desire to cry, _'what had brought this on all of a sudden?'_

Angel wraps the plaster around Al's finger and brings the bandaged appendage to his lips, planting a gentle kiss to it. Angel hears Alastor sigh out happily, basically hearing the smile that was plastered across his face.

"Thank you, dear. I very much appreciate it" He leans forwards and plants a gentle kiss against Angel's forehead, making his heart do a fuck ton of back flips. 

Angel gives out a soft laugh and watches as Alastor picks up the needle and goes straight back to finishing his intricate design, it was best to leave him be for now, he didn't want anymore accidents to happen after all. He pushes himself up, feeling very exhausted all of a sudden and heads for the door, opening it quietly as to not disturb Alastor again.

"I'm going to go lie down for a while, doll."

Alastor glances up at him and offers a warm smile, humming again in response.


	2. Anxieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There ain't much to say, they are just... they are just kissin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I actually haven't lost motivation yet! Impressive.  
> (This chapter was gonna have more kisses in it but I wanted it to just be angst because... why not?)
> 
> aside from that, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! hopefully, it's up to the same quality as the other chapter was, i'm known for having an inconsistent writing style; no idea how though ngl.
> 
> ~ Criticism is always appreciated ~
> 
> Toodles~

**3.**

Angel loved watching the sunset, it was like a painting, the stunning colours splashed against the red sky as the sun set over the horizon. Colours so rich and vibrant, so very pretty and calming. Some sunsets were prettier than others, they had more vibrancy but were also easier on the eyes; just like the sky this very night. It was a kaleidoscope of colours; oranges and yellows, reds and purples, light cerise and a deep fuchsia. 

Angel hadn't known that hell's sky could be so magnificent...

The sky was clear and a gentle breeze had started blowing, it wasn't a cold breeze though, it was warm; hence why Angel had worn his over the shoulder sweater, that was much too big for him.

Angel sits atop the hotel roof, bringing his knees up and under his chin, wrapping his top two arms around them and placing his other two against the floor behind him. He usually came up here to think, it was quiet enough, the only noise that could usually be heard was the hustle and bustle of the streets far below but... even that was quiet this particular night.

Angel takes a deep breath in and exhales it softly, being up here, so high up and alone, gave him a lot of time to think. 

_'Did he really want this relationship to work out?'_

Angel shook his head _'of course he did!'_ he wanted nothing more than for this relationship with Alastor to last, he had been rejected and thrown away by many others; most had only wanted him for the sex, Angel couldn't really blame them though. That seemed to be the only thing he was good at, if not annoying everyone in the hotel, being obnoxious and flirty or simply just for the sex... what more WAS he good for? The bad experiences had done him no favours, the anxieties had only gotten worse and talking about them would surely annoy Al, right?

Angel didn't know anymore, he wanted nothing more than to trust Al, nothing more than to let himself be loved and yet... he couldn't.

_'I don't deserve it'_

It had been months now since himself and Al had gotten together but since that fateful night, Angel's mind had done nothing but torture him, slowly filling him up with negativity and worries. Angel didn't want this anymore, he couldn't handle the constant fear and how on edge he felt whenever Alastor spoke to him; these thoughts were eating him up, slowly fizzing their way to the top before...

_***pop*** _

Angel pulled his arms tighter around his legs, his eyes welled and not a moment after, the tears began.

He couldn't do this anymore, he hated this, the commitment had scared him at first but nothing had prepared him for how bad it would have gotten in the long run. He wanted desperately to reach out to someone, grab hold of them and just... cry but that would annoy them, his feelings had never mattered to anyone; he had been told that before, it was stuck in his mind like glue now.

The tears fell hard, his whole body ached, the voice wanted to destroy him little by little... it scared him, he had no idea what he was doing anymore. he was **worthless** , **useless** , a **disgrace** and a **disappointment**. Every negative word aimed towards him in his lifetime, came flooding back, he was a **slut** and a **whore** , unworthy of even the most disgusting sinners love.

everything everyone had said was true, he had no reason to doubt it anymore.

"Angel?"

Angel gasped, letting go of a breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding. 

_'Oh no... not him, anyone but him'_

"Angel, dear?"

Angel didn't dare turn around, he couldn't let Alastor see him like this; not in this state, at least. He hugged his legs even tighter, the tears wouldn't stop... no matter how much he wiped at his eyes. The night breeze was cold on his tear stained cheeks and the sun had long since set, he hadn't realised how dark it had gotten. He felt firm hands on his shoulders, the sudden contact made him jump, he hadn't expected that.

"Angel? dear, what wrong?" Alastor questioned, kneeling down to look Angel in the eyes.

"Fuck off" Angel snarled back.

He hadn't meant to snarl at him like that, the tone of his own voice even scared him.

He thought for sure that that would make Al leave, he was being irrational, this he knew but he couldn't stop himself. He felt a gentle hand take hold of his, seems that his tone hadn't 'scared' Alastor off but when had a snarl or snarky tone of voice ever deterred him.

He was crying again, he hadn't meant sounds so aggressive; his vision was blurred and Angel knew that, in his current state he looked ridiculous.

"Angel, will you tell me what's gotten you so upset, my dear?"

Alastor brought his hand up to Angel's cheek and wiped the newly shed tears away. Angel was knackered now, he looked a mess and he could already tell his make-up was a mess too. He looked at Alastor, his smile was as bright as ever but his eyes had shown worry and concern. He sighed out tiredly, resting his head against Alastor's shoulder and just listening to his breathing, trying desperately to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Alastor had started rubbing small circle in to the small of Angel's back, his head rested on his shoulder. Angel found it soothing and figured that Alastor was waiting for him to explain his sudden disappearance and outburst.

"I'm sorry..." His voice was but a whisper.

"Sorry for what, my dear?" Alastor had kept the same volume, it was easier to whisper than to talk any louder right now.

"Everything... i'mma wreck a self-esteem issues and anxiety, i'mma big ol' dumbass."

Angel's grip tightens on Alastor's coat as moves to look him in the eyes, letting out a small exhausted laugh.

"Why the fuck did ya pick me?"

Alastor chuckles softly, lacing their fingers together as he looks at Angel; smiles stretched wide across his face.

"I'm going to be brutally honest with you, dear. The first day that we met, I was not at all amused by your presence, nor did I like you"

_'Wow, this sure was helping his self-esteem!...'_

"The more I got to know you though, the more this... feeling in my chest grew and It made me feel very weird... I did not like that!"

_'That sure did sound like Alastor all right'_

"I payed very close attention to you and found myself noticing things that I never had noticed before..." Alastor trailed off, averting his gaze.

Angel looked down at him and smirked, Alastor's face had gone a lovely shade of red; this was a first and an incredibly rare sight to behold.

"No way... have I gotten the 'o so mighty radio demon' to blush! this is a first!"

Even in his emotionally tired state, Angel still found the energy to be a little shit.

Alastor cleared his throat and began to speak again. "As I was saying... you sparked a feeling in me that I had never actually felt before but alas, the girls knew it all too well"

Angel laughed, _'of course the girls had helped him figure this out, how hadn't he seen this one coming'_

"Excuse me! do not laugh at me, I am telling a very passionate story here!"

Angel covered his mouth with his hand and ushered for Alastor to continue.

"Where was I? Ah yes! they helped me pieces this puzzle together, it took months for me to realise but once I did, well... everything just fell in to place" Alastor looked at him eventually, his smile soft and inviting, his eyes filled with love.

"Al, that was..."

Angel paused for dramatic effect

"the sappiest thing I think I've eva heard! holy shit!"

They both start laughing and soon are in tears, Angel felt better now, sure he was still emotionally drained but he was happier than he was earlier. He still had little doubts but this conversation that they had had opened his eyes more, maybe he could let himself be loved after all.

Alastor rests his head back on to Angel's shoulder, wiping a tear from his eye. The laughter had subsided and now the peaceful breeze could be heard again. Angel feels Alastor kiss his shoulder, it was nice like this, they were in their own little world right now.

"I really do love you very much, Angel. I don't say it often but I would like for you to know that I do"

Angel rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Alastor's forehead.

"I know you do... I love you too, Al"

It was very dark now, fuck knows how long they had been up on the roof for, it was starting to get colder now so Angel figures that it's been a good few hours. He stands, grabbing Alastor's hands and pulling him up too, lacing their fingers together again.

"We should probably go in now, yeah? It's gettin' real fuckin' cold out" Angel shivers, rubbing his arms.

"Yes, perhaps we should... tell me again why you were up here in the first place?"

"I like to watch the sunset, helps me think"

"Ah, I see."

Angel thinks for a moment, perhaps it would be fun if he had some company now and again.

"Hey! you should totally come and join me some time, I promise you that it's gorgeous up here at sun down"

Alastor smiles up at him, humming softly. "You know, I may just take you up on that offer"


	3. Back to the fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation is back! let's rock 'n' roll!
> 
> I'm aiming for this story to have 4 chapters! so hopefully after this one is done, i'll only have one more to go. (That is, if I don't decide against my own rules)  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! sorry for it being hella late, college is kicking my ass :)
> 
> ~ Criticism is always appreciated ~
> 
> Toodles~

**4.**

_'Topless and face down! what more had Angel ever wished for?'_

"Soooo... tell me! whatcha doin'?" Angel questioned with a quirk of his brow.

Alastor didn't respond, if he had heard Angel he probably wouldn't have responded either way, he was far to immersed in whatever book he was reading.

"Oi!"

Angel jumped on to his bed, making Alastor bounce and his book very nearly hit him in the face. Al looked all but amused as he turned to face Angel, rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue.

"Don't roll those pretty lil' eyes at me, Al~ I was talkin' to ya!" it was Angel's turn to roll his eyes.

"My apologies dear, I must not have heard you."

Angel tuts and lays down beside him. Alastor had managed to find the page he had been reading and seemed to be, again, fully immersed in the book. Angel sighed out dramatically and huffed, turning on to his side to face Al.

"Wanna tell me why you're topless?" 

Yet again, Alastor didn't respond. Angel clicked his tongue and rolled on to his back again, staring up at the ceiling. The room was dimly lit by his pink fairly lights, the room bathed in a soft pink hue; it was a wonder how Alastor could even read the book.

"How the fuck can ya read in this lighting? need me to turn the lamp on?"

"No, thank you. I can see just fine dear"

_'So this bastard could actually hear him? unbelievable!'_

"We just playin' the ignore Angel game, are we?"

Alastor looks up and turns to face Angel. "Of course not, dear. I didn't heard you the first time but I am choosing to ignore you the second time"

Angel tuts and crosses his arms. "Wow, thanks."

Alastor turns to look at Angel and chuckles softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Angel rolls his eyes again but smiles down at him and runs a gloved hand through his hair; Al doesn't seem to protest to this action anymore. Angel sighs out in content, sinking further in to his bed, resting his head on the multiple pillows he had thrown against the head board.

They lay like that for a while, Angel dragging his fingers through Alastor hair, they didn't need to speak as the silence was a comfortable one. Angel had started nodding off, eyelids had just barely closed before he heard the faint sound of clicking.

_'What the fuck?'_

He sits up slowly and listens closely. the clicking sounds only gets closer until it stops at his bedroom door. Angel ponders for a moment, confused at what the sound could be. He looks over at Al who, of course, was still reading and obviously hadn't heard the noise.

Angel suddenly hears a soft oink and instantly lights up, he practically springs off of his bed and bounces towards the door, swinging it open and scooping Fat Nuggets up and in to his arms.

"It's only my favourite baby boy! ya had me spooked there, chunky!" Angel laughs and boops his snout. "Did I leave ya all alone, did I?"

Fat Nuggets only oinked in response and nuzzled in to Angel's chest fluff. Angel kisses his head and makes his way back over to his bed, plonking himself back down next to Al. He looks down at him and rubs a hand on his shoulder, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry, doll. You're my, very close, second favourite"

Alastor looks up from the page he was reading and , laughing and taking Angel's hand in to his own, kissing his palm.

"Thank you, I am honoured..."

"You're very welcome" Angel laughs softly, letting Fat Nuggets hop down and snuggle in to Alastor's arm.

Alastor had gotten used to Fat Nugget rubbing his head against him by now, usually reaching over and scratching behind one of his ears. When they had first started dating though, Al was anything but pleased with having a pet anywhere near him; especially rubbing up against clothes. Now he wasn't all that bothered with Fat Nuggets near him, he still showed signs of apprehension at times but all in all, he didn't mind anymore.

Angel looks over at the book Al has been reading.

"Hey Al? What book are ya readin' anyway?" he nudges him and leans over.

"Hmm? I'm not entirely sure" He flips the book over and looks at the title before flipping it back over so he can continue reading.

Angel sighs, "Is it at least a good book?"

"Yes, it is quite interesting!"

Angel smiles softly and lays his head back down in to the pillows. He brings his hand up and rests it on Alastor's bare back, dragging his fingers along the scars littered across it. He shudders and puts his arm behind himself, grabbing Angel's hand and pushing it away.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me. Your gloves are also very cold, dear"

"Oh... sorry" Angel whispers, letting his hand rest on Fat Nuggets's back instead.

They again, settle in to a comfortable silence, the only sound being Fat Nuggets softly snoring and Al occasionally turning the page of his book. Angel liked to admire Alastor's scars, he had told him before that the scars all had different stories.

Angel had been intrigued and wanted to know the tales behind them but didn't want to push Al, so he decided to ask him another time; Angel figured this wouldn't be the last time Al would be comfortable enough to take his shirt off around him.

"Hey Al? ya still haven't told me why ya shirt is off" 

"I have full trust in the fact that you would not do anything that I don't consent too"

Angel smiles and wipes a nonexistent tear from his eye. "Wow, stop... I might just start cryin'"

Alastor chuckles in response, "Oh hush, you drama queen"

"How dare ya call me a drama queen! I'm nothin' of the sort!"

Al laces their fingers together and rolls his eyes up at him. "If you say so, dear!"

Angel shakes his head and squeezes his hand. He gazes over towards Alastor's scars again, his attention is brought to a particularly large scar that stretched from his collar bone, curled around his shoulder and stopped just shy of the bottom of his shoulder blade. He reaches out with his left hand to touch it but stops, thinking back to what Al had told him earlier.

_'I better not'_

He leans down and plants a gentle kiss to the scarred skin at the top of his shoulder blade, Al only hums contentedly in response.

"Luv ya"

Al brought Angel's hand up to his mouth, brushing a light kiss to his knuckles. "I love you too, my dear"

**5.**

_'He had never woken up with this bad of a headache in his fuckin' life.'_

Angel blinked slowly, his head swimming and vision relatively blurred. He sat up and watched as the room started spinning, he groaned and let his head fall back against his pillow, putting an arm over his face as the daylight of hell filtered through his blinds and just perfectly shone right in to his eyes.

He rolled over and groaned again, lifting the covers up and off of himself and stumbling out of bed.

_'What the fuck happened last night?'_

It was at this point, that he realised he was wearing a dress and better yet, as he passed his mirror, he realised that he also had make up on; all in all, a fucking mess.

_'Fuckin' great!'_

He steadies himself on the wall before proceeding to trip over his discarded high heels, falling to his knees and cursing loudly. He didn't know what time he had gotten in last night, all he knew was that Vaggie and, most likely Charlie, were going to kick his ass.

He manages to get back up on to his feet and shuffles his way to the bathroom, deciding that it would be much easier to take a quick shower; quick meaning about two hours.

**\--* Fast forward, like, 2 hours *--**

He felt, somewhat refreshed now, his quick shower had turned in to a two hour one, mainly because of his fur and how long that took to dry out. He head was still swimming and every time he blinked the light only made his headache worse.

He threw on some multi-colour thigh highs and his ridiculously oversized sweater and makes his way to the kitchen.

It was at this moment, as he leaves his bedroom, that he had now become aware of the quiet music playing.

"Good afternoon, dear"

Angel practically jumps so high he hits the ceiling.

"Don't fuckin' do that!" Angel spits, dizzily making his way to the kitchen to find some painkillers.

Alastor chuckles, "Sorry dear"

Angel pops back out of his kitchen with a glass of water and a few tablets, making his way over to the couch where Alastor is currently lounging. He plonks himself down and instantly regrets it, feeling a sudden wave of nausea overcome him. He quickly gulps down the painkillers and water, shivers as he pulls his knees up to his chest and placing the glass on a near by side table.

Angel can see Al shake his head disapprovingly in his peripheral vision.

"Come here, Angel" Alastor whispers, careful to keep his voice down for Angel's sake.

He didn't have to be told twice.

Angel slides over to Alastor and lays in between his legs, head resting against his chest and all four arms wrapped around his waist. He feels a hand rest on the small of his back, rubbing comforting circles in to his fur.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Angel murmured to himself, trying to recollect his memories of the night prior.

Alastor presses a kiss to his temple, "You came in very intoxicated last night"

Angel pushes himself up to lock eyes with him. "Wow! Ya don't say!"

Al rolls his eyes and glares down at him.

"Let me finish..." he clears his throat, "You were very drunk and came stumbling in very dishevelled, you came over to me and started crying. Unfortunately, I couldn't understand a word you were saying."

"So... I was an absolute wreck then?" Angel grumbles, sighing in to Al's chest.

"For lack of a better word... yes, you were a drunken wreck" 

Angel sighs, feeling that familiar stinging sensation in the corners of his eyes; he was beginning to remember now, he really didn't want too though. Alastor seems to sense Angel's sudden sadness and discomfort, taking his free hand and comfortingly drags his hands through his hair, while also continuing to rub small shapes in to his back.

They lay like that for a while, Angel just about nodding off when Al speaks, his voice low and protective.

"Is Val being a bother again?"

Al's arms gently squeeze his and he looks up, locking eyes with Al. Angel remembers them talking about Val once before, Alastor was anything but pleased when he found who he was. He had made a promise to murder him if he ever lay another finger on him but Angel had pleaded with Al not to get involved, to which he had actually obliged.

Angel wanted Al safe, no matter how powerful he was, he was scared for his safety... he was scared of Val.

"No... not lately" Angel answered, flashing Alastor a hesitant but soft smile.

"Are you sure, you don't sound like you're telling me the truth"

"Al, I already told ya once before, I don't want ya gettin' involved"

"I know what I said but-"

Angel interrupts him.

"and ya promised to not get involved!"

"Yes, but-"

And again, Angel interrupts him.

"I don't care how powerful ya are, I don't want ya gettin' hurt!"

Alastor rolls his eyes and smiles down at Angel, yet again squeezing his waist gently.

"I appreciate you trying to protect me, dear. I won't get involved unless I have too" Al leans forward and presses a kiss to Angel's forehead.

"Ya better not! I'm watchin' ya..." Angel laughs and stretches his legs out, looking over his shoulder at the clock on the wall.

It was getting late, Angel hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. He pushes himself up and groans, stretching all of his stiff limbs out. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the tip of Al's nose, letting out a quiet laugh. Alastor looks up at him and smiles wide, humming along to his radio music that Angel hadn't even notice him turn back on again.

"I'mma hit the hay, ya coming to join me? or are ya going back to the hotel tonight?"

Alastor pondered the invitation for a few moments...

"I will stay here with you tonight, i'll be there in a moment"

Angel's heart starts dancing in his chest, no matter hoe long they had been together, he would never get over Al wanting to spend the night at his home with him.

"Nice!" Angel points finger guns at him, "I love you, Al"

That seemed to catch Alastor of guard, he couldn't recall the last time he had actually said _'I love you'_ instead of _'Luv ya'_ to him.

Al chuckled and looked up at him, "I love you too, dear"


	4. Back to the present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I've been hella busy lately!
> 
> If the way this story has been laid out has confused anyone, I apologise! Reading back on the earlier chapters, it is a little confusing to understand at times!  
> I do hope you all enjoyed this story though! I will probably write more fan fictions on this ship and others in the future so... if you did like my writing, be on the look out for those!
> 
> As always ~ Criticism is always appreciated ~
> 
> Toodles~
> 
> (This was meant for new years but that obviously never happened, also! sorry if this isn't as long as the rest of the chapters, wanted to keep it short and sweet!)

**!Back to the present!**

"Angel?..."

Angel blinks his eyes slowly as Alastor grips his shoulders and shakes him gently, snapping him out of his thoughts and back in to reality. He shook his head and looked around, obviously quite dazed.

"You seemed to be somewhere else entirely, dear"

Alastor smiles a soft smile up at him, taking Angel's hand in to his own and kissing the back of it.

"Yeah... sorry, I was just thinkin', y'know?" He squeezes Al's hand back, rubbing his thumb along his knuckles.

"Thinking of what, may I ask?"

"Just this year, the ups and downs. The little kisses and the good times"

"Hmmm, you're right! This year has been rather eventful"

Angel hums happily in response, looking around and taking in his surrounding. _'Why are we up here on the roof?'_

"So what are we doing up here?" Angel extends his free hands and does a 180°, gesturing to the open space around them.

"Why it's new years eve, of course! perfect place to watch the yearly cleanse, wouldn't you think?"

Angel just smiles and nods, letting Al drag him over towards the edge of the roof, both of them sitting on the ledge. Angel kicks him legs out and looks up at the sky, sighing out contently and leaning back on to his hands. _'This really is the perfect place to be right now'_

He leans against Al's head, kissing one of the ear shaped tufts and nuzzling in to his hair. He doesn't complain though, only leaning in to his touch and laughing softly. It had been a while since the both of them had done anything like this, just sitting together, no words needed... just the comfortable silence and occasional quiet honking from car horns way out in the distance. They both knew the quiet wouldn't last for much longer though, so why not make this moment count.

"Do ya like fireworks, Al?" Angel questions.

_'Yep, there goes the silence'_

"I'm not very fond of the loud noise but the colours and patterns can be quite pleasing, why do you ask?"

He shrugs and shakes his head. "I was just thinking about Husk, y'know? Isn't he scared of fireworks?"

"Just the loud noises, i'm sure he'll be fine though, he does have Nifty and everyone else to keep him company until we go back down"

"Yeah but you know how stubborn he can be, he'll just wanna be alone"

Al just laughs and nods his head. "Yes, he can be very stubborn at times"

Angel smiles and starts swinging his legs, humming softly to himself as he looks up at the sky. "The sky looks very pretty tonight"

Al looks up and cocks an eyebrow, _'It always looks like that'_ He looks over at Angel and smiles, "It sure does"

"Wow... that was disgusting." Angel looks down at Al and grimaces, rolling his eyes.

"What was?"

"That attempt at being romantic or whateva"

"I'm trying my best!" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Why not just tell me I look pretty then?"

Al looks up at him, "because that takes the romance out of it but yes... you do look beautiful tonight"

Angel scoffs, "since when do I not look drop dead gorgeous?" He runs his hand through his hair and clicks his tongue, pointing finger guns down at Al.

"You are insufferable"

"Hey! I was kiddin' and if am so insufferable, ya wouldn't be dating me" He sticks his tongue out and crossed his arms.

Alastor shakes his head and leans up, pressing a soft kiss to Angel's cheek. "Would you mind telling me what time it is, dear?"

Before Angel even has time to get his phone out and check, the sound of the clock striking midnight and the first firework being let off echoes throughout hell, reverberating off of the buildings ans filling the once quiet night air with a sharp humming sound.

"Midnight" He laughs, putting his phone down on the ledge beside him.

"Perfect"

Angel was about to questions what he had meant by _'perfect'_ but before he could even open his mouth Alastor brings his hand up to his cheeks and leans in, pressing his lips against Angel's. His eyes widen and his heart basically starts dancing, never in this relationship did he think Al would be comfortable with kissing him... ever. He quickly wraps all four of his arms around Al, two around his waist and two hanging loosely around his neck, pulling him closer, to the point Alastor is almost sitting in his lap.

He is tempted to deepen the kiss but decides against that idea, knowing fine well that Alastor would not appreciate that. He settles on kissing him back, putting just a little bit pressure against his lips.

_'Even with his mouth closed and lips occupied, this dumbass is still smiling ear to ear'_

Alastor pulls away, his face burning a, very suiting bright red. He smiles, a genuine smile up at Angel, who is currently still processing what had just happened.

"Was that to your satisfaction?"

"I- wha- wh-"

He only stares, mouth opening and closing like a fish, unable to process words. The fur on his neck and chest fluff up as his face flushes a lovely shade of pink, he covers his face with his hands and muffles his happy squeals.

Alastor starts laughing and leans up, putting his forehead against Angel's. "You kiss people all of the time, why is me kissing you any different?"

He rubs his face and kisses the tip of Al's nose, pushing him away and averting his gaze. "cause it is, dummy. You're my boyfriend, i'm not just kissin' some random because it's part of ma job, you're important to me and that's why this is different!"

Al crosses his arms and smiles fondly at him. "How sweet"

Angel glances over at him and smiles back at him, "You also look very pretty tonight..."

Alastor wipes non-existent dirt from his coat and smooths out the collar, pretending to slick his hair back. "When do I not look perfect?"

"Oh, do you fuckin' start!" He rolls his eyes and shimmies back over to sit next to Al again, picking up his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Happy new year, my dear"

"Happy new year, Al" He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Al's mouth.

"We should probably start headin' back down, go and wish everyone else a happy new year too" Angel starts to get up but is stopped by Alastor gripping on to his hand.

"Yes, we should... but I would like to stay up here for a little while longer, if that is alright. We don't get to be alone like this very often, it's nice..."

Angel tuts and breaths out a laugh, sitting back down and resting his head against the side of Al's.

"Sure, the fireworks do look beautiful from this view anyway and yeah... I like this too"


End file.
